This protocol is designed to provide guidelines for the compassionate use of Daunoxome in the treatment of patients with advanced Kaposi's sarcoma, who are not eligible for inclusion in the Phase III comparative trial. It will provide information concerning the efficacy (as measured by response rate) and safety of Daunoxome.